


21. Tattoo

by TheMagicWord



Series: There's something I want to try... [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Tattoo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Harry wants Louis to give him a tattoo. And a happy ending.





	21. Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

“So how long have you been thinking about this?” Louis asked. 

Harry shook his head. “Not long.” 

Louis quirked an eyebrow. 

“Really!” Harry said. “It’s just… once I thought of it…” 

“Apparently.” Louis smirked. 

They were sitting at the dining table, the tattoo kit set out on the paper towels Harry had put down. 

“And you’re sure?” Louis asked, snapping on the black latex gloves. 

“Yeah.” Harry’s voice was already thick. 

Louis loved him like this, couldn’t help teasing him. He stretched his fingers, circled his wrists, and then glanced up at Harry to see his eyes were dark, cheeks flushed. 

“I can’t believe you’re so into this.” 

“Lou,” Harry whined. “Come on.” 

“Fine.” Louis filled the needle with ink and reached for Harry’s wrist. He could feel his pulse racing under his fingers and he wanted to lean down and lick his arm, but Harry had cleaned and prepared it and would very much not be impressed. 

“You’re ready?” Louis said. 

“Fuck, yes, come on.” 

Harry whimpered as Louis broke his skin with the needle. Louis frowned in concentration. Yes, he thought it was hilarious that the idea of this turned Harry on so much, and yes he’d taken the piss, but Harry was still trusting him to permanently mark his skin and it was a responsibility he took seriously. It was a simple tattoo though - just a couple of lines - and so Louis tried to focus more on getting it done than on how Harry was responding. 

Having said that, by the time he was at the halfway point, the way Harry was responding was hard to ignore. He was wriggling in his seat and biting back whimpers and moans. 

Louis forced himself to finish the tattoo, clean it, and cover it, before looking at Harry. 

“Christ,” Louis breathed. “Look at you.” 

Harry’s face was flushed, his eyes unfocussed and all dark pupil. Without looking or touching, Louis knew he was hard in his pants. He started to pull off the gloves, but Harry grabbed his hand. 

“Leave them.” 

“Fucking hell.” Louis said, going straight for the zip on Harry’s stupidly tight jeans. Harry’s hips came up off the chair and he let Louis yank his jeans and underwear down. Louis allowed himself a couple of seconds just to look before wrapping a gloved hand around his boyfriend’s cock. Harry’s entire body bowed, his head dropping over the back of the chair. 

“Christ,” Louis murmured, staring at the long line of Harry’s throat, and brushing his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock. “What do you want?” 

“That’s good,” Harry grunted, straightening up again. “I want your hands.” 

“In these gloves, yeah?” 

Harry bit his lip. “Yeah.” 

Louis nodded. “Okay.” 

He jerked Harry a couple of times, before fondling his balls and tracing one finger back over Harry’s hole. If it was up to him, he’d hook Harry’s thighs over his shoulders and lick him out until he screamed, but this was Harry’s fantasy, not his. Instead he ran his hand back up Harry’s shaft and circled the head of his dick with his fingertips. 

Even though he’d barely touched him, Louis could tell Harry was close, desperate. Panting and whimpering, his thighs trembling, hips jerking up. Louis was about to use his other hand to hold Harry’s hips down, but then he had a better idea. 

He slid his hand to the base of Harry’s penis, then quickly back up again, twisting just under the head. With his other hand he gripped Harry’s wrist and pressed his thumb against the fresh tattoo. 

“Fuck!” Harry yelled, and came instantly over Louis’s hand. 


End file.
